


I just made the first Page 81 fic

by FindMeADrug



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, How come nobody noticed this before, Jeremy Heere in Love, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Page 81, Shit, Short Michael Mell, Yes you read that right, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeADrug/pseuds/FindMeADrug
Summary: Okay, so ya'll are freaking out that Jeremy is "multitasking masturabating" on page 80 but if anyone owns the book, I would like them to take a moment and read the gayer, less smut-esque page 81.Literally Jeremy basically saying his best friend is hot.I basically recited most of the exact text from the book, adding in a few thoughts and a sad ending all that is directly from the book will be in italics.Btw, I imagined the musical characters, because it's easier for me, but it's the same situation either way.Starts at the end of page 80, slightly suggestive content, oops.Rated T for too much fluff (oh and swearing, references to sex-)PS-The only reason i added angst as a tag was because the bowling alley is right before the payless shoes and the evil tic tac.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 97
Kudos: 50





	I just made the first Page 81 fic

Jeremy was doing something really stupid.

But stupid things happen when you are in love.

_"What are you doing today?"_ Jeremy asked Michael, already knowing the answer.

_"Chilling out, listening to music"_ Of course he was, when wasn't Michael listening to music? He always was listening to music, and although Jeremy would never admit it, he found it cute the way the shorter boy would dance and hum along to the tune of whatever song was playing.

_"Michael, you do that every weekend"_

_"Yeah..."_ There was a pause for a moment on Michael's end of the line.

_"How about you do something different? Come with me down to the bowling alley, it'll be fun" _Jeremy hopes it doesn't sound like a date.

It wouldn't though, they already did everything together, a simple outing to the the bowling alley was not a date.

_"Okay, see-" Michael has a lot of protests,_ I really hope it didn't sound like a date, _and it takes a while to convince him, but I do._

_Once we hang up, _I finish with what I was doing... that was really **really **stupid.

I _head out of the house and swing into Michael's waiting car._

_I guess I have more influence on my friend than I thought._

_I look at his profile as we drive off: he should've been at the dance._

No, you would've wanted to kiss him, and then you would've fucked up big time.

_Somebody _else _would've dug him._

It can't be me who likes him.

It can't be me who loves him.

_If _Michael _had a squip, I'm sure, it wouldn't just let him sit around a listen to _music _all the time._

It would make him do things to become popular, and be better.

Still, he wouldn't love Jeremy.

That's okay though.

_He might need one after I get mine._

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE TIMELINE
> 
> This is before the squip, and they are about to go get it, but in the book, Michael doesn't know what it is. Jeremy hasn't told him because he thinks Michael is already okay on his own, but in this, as you can see, he is starting to rethink his thoughts.


End file.
